1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of airline messaging services, and more specifically to an airline messaging system having a service oriented architecture.
2. Related Art
Within the airline industry, millions of messages are communicated every day to and by individuals, airlines (business-to-business), airline agents, service providers of air travel applications (business-to-customer) such as reservation systems and cargo booking systems, air travel information service providers, travel agencies, clients and other airline industry participants. The airline industry has categorized air travel messages as either transactional or informational. Transactional messages (customarily referred to as Type-A messages) primarily pertain to flight bookings and cancellations. Transactional message communications occur in real time but delivery is not guaranteed. Transactional message communications typically occur between an airline office or travel agency and a central computer system for seat reservation and ticket issuing, as examples. The central computer system is accessible through a data network. A user accesses the data network and the central computer system by way of a terminal or computer, as examples. The data network evolved as and remains a restricted point-to-point network. Presently, the data network is maintained and managed by a consortium of air transport industry members.
Informational messages (customarily referred to as Type-B messages) are also communicated by way of the air travel data network. Informational messages include announcements and flight schedule information, as examples. Real-time delivery of informational messages is not guaranteed. However, the data network provides a high level of security for informational messages, multi-addressing, and four levels of priority. The International Air Transport Association (IATA) defined the addressing format for Type-B messages. The addressing format includes destination fields for airline, city, and office codes, and other information.
To gain access to the data network, a user must adopt and implement the structure, standards, and protocols established by the consortium. The standards and protocols in use today were influenced by and resemble those of airline messaging legacy systems. Access to the network is limited to subscribers, airline messaging alternatives are virtually non-existent, and participation requires a high level of conformity. Messages that do not conform to the data network standards are not accepted for transmission. An improved approach is desirable.